


Workaholic

by RobinOnABlossomTree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinOnABlossomTree/pseuds/RobinOnABlossomTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic... so be nice! Basically fluff about Steve and Tony's honeymoon.<br/>That is literarily all this is. Short, pure fluff. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

“What are you doing up?”  
I almost jump as he asks me, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I become still as I realise that in the haze of work, he managed to sneak up behind me. He uses the opportunity to wrap an arm around my waist, pulling my back onto his hard, muscled chest. I try to suppress a groan at this, determined to continue working.  
“I just had one last thing to finish... some designs for the new arrows.”  
He chuckles and his body rocks against mine as it does.  
“Is that so?”  
I'm about to retort as he picks me up, hoisting me into his arms.  
“What do you think you-”  
I protest, but am cut off as his lips cover mine. All thoughts of working leave me, as he continues to carry me to our bedroom. I moan as he does not stop plundering my mouth.  
“Steve,” I cry out as he begins nibbling at my neck.  
“Tony,” he reprimands, sucking a bruise above my collar.  
“At least wait until our honey moon is over.”


End file.
